


Fang

by shawnaasmith



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnaasmith/pseuds/shawnaasmith
Summary: [Paul Lahote Love Story] Blake Biers and her family are devastated by her brother's mysterious disappearance. Grieving after the police declare him dead (despite the lack of a body), they pack their things and move to La Push to seek comfort from some old friends. Despite what the police said, Blake as an uneasy feeling that they're wrong.  Trying to adjust to her new life, Blake doesn't really expect to uncover her missing brother's secrets, but she especially doesn't expect to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a long couple of weeks for my family. Death isn't something that is easily comprehended. Your very best friend is there one day, and then the next, they're just gone. My best friend had been my older brother, Riley. The worst part is that there was no closure. His body was never found, no note, no call; nothing. The police have no idea what happened. We handed out fliers here in New Mexico, then in Oregon where he went to school, and even around Seattle, a place he and his friends would visit. How tragic that the town's former golden boy vanished. Straight A student, captain of the football team, soup kitchen volunteer- he was perfect, he even made it out of our small town and into college. Ultimately, the police said there was a high chance he ran away but then after months of no sightings, they ruled it an unsolved case.

I knew my brother. While the papers didn't exactly lie, they didn't tell the truth- or the full truth rather. Riley was a great student, he did play football, and he was a volunteer, but what they failed to mention was how depressed he was during his last months alive. He became obsessed with a girl that no one knew. He stopped showing up for classes at his college, pretty much quit the football team that gained his scholarship in the first place, and his dorm mate said he was always coming back late or sometimes every other day until he just stopped coming back at all. All of his belongings were left behind, including his phone, laptop, and his car. I don't know why he left, but I have a feeling it had to do with his girlfriend.

They met and then he was gone. Gone without a trace.

That all changed when when a Seattle policeman found traces of blood in an alleyway. It matched my brother, [Riley Biers](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3c/a8/c2/3ca8c22ac097d449171d4a5c4a18af38.jpg). 

We had to bury an empty casket. Deep down, I felt like he wasn't actually dead. It didn't seem possible to me. 

Riley, I miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

I hated moving, I thought as a hefted the last box up the stairs. It had been hours since we began moving in and we were only finally starting finished. All we had to do now was unpack. I let out a sigh and continued lazily walking up each step until my foot came into contact with the edge, causing me to fall forwards. Before the box fell, I had managed to read the word "fragile" on top of it. Great.

"Blake? Did you drop something? I thought I told you to be careful," my mother called from the kitchen, walking around the corner to assess the damage that I had inevitability created.

"Uh, yeah. My bad," I winced and offered her a weak smile, hoping she'd just let it go. 

My mother, [Alma](https://media.gq.com/photos/57d99b60beed5f275b337d93/master/w_2000/1016-gq-mamp01-01-sarah-paulson-3x2.jpg), looked like she had aged ten years within the past month. Her soft blonde hair was unwashed and tied back in a loose braid, strands of hair falling in her face. Her brown eyes drooped and she had harsh coloring beneath them from lack of sleep. Everyone said my brother looked just like our mom and they were right. The same hair, eyes, and even same birthmark on the inside of their left elbow crease. She had been beautiful once, and still was. A tragic-like beauty.

"It's fine, sweetheart," she sighed, climbing on the stairs and sitting down beside me, "I know it's been rough for all of us."

She placed her hand on my knee and I put my own over it, folding my fingers around her aging ones. Riley had always been closer to our mom, while I had been closer to our father. It was going to be hard to try and step up and look after both of them and myself since he's gone. 

Moving her hand, she reached for the box, "better see what broke."

She opened the box and I scooted closer, peering inside to see shattered glass. Riley had always said I was a klutz. I watched as my mother pulled out the broken frame, tears springing to her chocolate eyes as she gently ran a finger over the now broken picture. It was a picture from about a decade ago. I was eight, my dark brown hair cut into a bob and pinned back with butterfly barrettes that my mother had bought from Claire's for my birthday. I looked so happy that even my blue eyes were curled in a smile that matched the one on my face. I had my arms wrapped around my brother's neck; he was giving me a piggyback ride. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and curled around his ears from the Texas heat. He was also grinning, but his eyes were squinted so hard they looked like they were closed. If they'd been open you would have seen his brown eyes full of brightness. A brightness that had slowing vanished over time before he'd left us.

"I'll take care of this, sweetie," my mother said as she patted my cheek, a tear falling down her face. Then, she got up, picked up the box, and went back the way she had came. I went up to my new room and tried to pretend that I couldn't hear her sobs down below.

~

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I felt someone trying to wake me up. 

"Ugh, hmm?" I mumbled, turning over to glare at the person who was shaking my shoulder. 

I heard a deep laugh over me, "Dinner, stinker. Pizza."

Stinker. Something only my dad called me. I had been a rather.. gassy baby, so my dad came up with the most embarrassing nickname that will haunt me until the day I die. 

A rumble broke the silence and it took me a second to realize it came from my stomach.

"Hm, pizza does sound pretty good. I'm going to change first though, I want to explore for a couple hours before bed."

My father's blue eyes matched my own for a moment before he nodded, causing me to smirk. My father, [Peter](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/bf/dc/01bfdcb52c07b41b466002aa7385533b.jpg), was the reason we moved here to the outskirts of La Push. We didn't technically live on the reservation, but the border between it and Forks. My father had been best friends with Billy Black and Charlie Swan when he was younger and Billy had found us the house. The thing is... we only moved because my father wants to find out what happened to Riley. He's in denial about his death and is trying to get to the bottom of it. Seattle, Washington was the last place my brother had visited before his death. He had been with some of the friends he'd made at Oregon University and visited Seattle so they could see their girlfriends every other weekend- until he'd started going alone. While I missed my own friends in New Mexico, I think I needed the new life, to start over. Everything in back there just reminded me of my brother and I couldn't breathe. It's easier here. It'll be better.

My father kissed the top of my head before exiting me room, closing my door with a quiet "click". 

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to my dresser. My [room ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a3/a1/51/a3a151362143efa354abf50839c63a49.jpg)was small but it seemed more homey than I had imagined it would. I quickly [changed](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e6/68/3b/e6683b42e9805ce363162f51600b26c4.jpg), brushed my hair, and applied a fresh coat of deodorant before I made my way downstairs, the delicious smell of pepperoni pizza making its way to my nostrils.

My mouth began to water as I hit the last step and turned into the kitchen. I grabbed my bag that was sitting in front of the door and put my sketchbook, pencils, and a bottle of water in it before lugging it over my shoulder. 

"And where do you think you're going, Blake?" My mother asked when she spotted me, her hands falling to her hips as she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Dad said I could go explore for a few hours," I told her, picking up two slices of pizza and biting the tip off of one of them.

My mom turned her gaze to him now, same cocked eyebrow, and he just made a huffing sounds through his mouthful of food and turned the page of his book. Rolling her eyes, she caved, "fine, be back before it gets too dark. Be careful! Your phone is charged?"

"Yes, mom," I nodded, setting my pizza down on a paper plate. I looked at the leftover pizza that sat in the box for a moment before leaning over and stealing another slice, "bye! Love you!"

I heard disinterested and annoyed echoes of love follow me out the door. 

The [house ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/11/30/741130478148baaecd729d54d14ca6ec.jpg)was beautiful and I didn't absolutely hate it, but it was nice to escape my family for a few hours.

I walked through the trees, stepping over fallen branches and ducking under the ones that were still intact as I made my way towards La Push. It was the beginning of Fall and school had already started. I hadn't been there yet because our moving truck had been delayed, which caused me to miss the first few days. Tomorrow is when I start my senior year. Billy pulled some strings since we lived closer to the school on the reservation than the one in Forks and got me a spot to attend with his son. The Black family knew tragedy since Sarah Black's passing and my parent's think it's a good idea to befriend someone who could relate to my grief. Jacob and I had met before, we used to play together with Bella when we were kids- before Bella stopped coming around and then my father couldn't afford the trips. I missed the two of them. Rumor had it that Bella had moved back too. 

I finished off my first slice of pizza when I entered a clearing. Walking towards the center, I sat down. I removed the sketchbook and pencils from my backpack before setting my plate of pizza on top of it. I pondered on what I should draw as I wiped my hands on my pants, a habit that drives my mother bonkers. My eyes moved to a patch of flowers off to my left and I started to draw them. It was a fast sketch since I knew I couldn't stay out too late. Once I finished the sketch and was remotely pleased with it, I reached for my second slice of pizza. As I was about to take the first bite, I heard rustling behind me, causing me to freeze.

"Who's there?" I called out as I stood up, facing the direction of the sound. In retrospect, it wasn't the best idea considering all I had to arm myself was some dull pencils and pepperoni pizza. I wasn't the brightest. Suddenly, two shirtless men came into the clearing, both muscular with matching tattoos. Did I mention they were buff? Unsure of what to do, I took a bite of my pizza. I eat when I'm nervous.

"What are you doing out here?" The taller of the two asked. He didn't seem unkind, but he wasn't exactly warm either. He was firm and direct. His stare was unwavering and I felt like I was being lectured by my father. 

"Er- sorry. Who are you?" I asked, setting my pizza down before crossing my arms. I didn't have to explain myself to these men. I tried to make myself look unafraid but let's face it, I was alone in the woods with two strangers who were way stronger than I was. I tried not to think about that.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is Sam," the other one said, stepping out from behind the Sam character. I gave him a wide smile.

"Jake!" I laughed and threw my arms around him, "it's me, Blake." 

I received a laugh from that and a felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"[Blake](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cf/61/fc/cf61fc476d8bd98557cc784e60feeb0c.jpg)! You've changed to much, look at you!" He said pulling back to look at me. I shrugged and shot him a smile. Before I could reply, Sam interrupted us.

"You should go home, Blake. It's getting dark. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen," he told me while looking at Jake, who stood up straighter.

"I'll, uh, I'll walk you home, B," he told me, using an old nickname he used to call me.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great. I'll get my stuff." I told him, packing up my things. I saw Sam nod his head in the corner of my eye. What was his deal? He was giving my weird vibes and I felt like I had interrupted whatever the two had been doing. 

Sam left the way he came and Jake and I began walking back towards my house, the sky filling with vibrant colors as the sun began to set.

"Pizza?" I offered, holding out the third, untouched piece. 

"Thanks," he laughed, picking it up. We walked in silence for a bit as we both chewed on our food.

"So, uh, that was kind of weird," I admitted, glancing over him with a curious smile. Jake gave an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, that's Sam for you. He's really a great guy when you get to know him, but he comes across as creepy," he answered with a gesture and I shrugged. I get it. Never judge a book by it's cover. "So, B, how've you been holding up? You been okay?" His eyes were full of concern and I just nodded.

"It's been.. hard, to say the least. I miss him. I just wanted to know what happened, y'know?" I told him, kicking a rock in front of me as we walked. I felt his warm arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me closer into a hug. "Thanks, Jake." I never realized how much I missed him and Bella and the good times we used to have as kids until now. Now it's all I wished for,  a way to go back in time when we were cooking up trouble and making mud pies.

"Why don't you hang out with me tomorrow at school? I can introduce you to some of my friends." He offered as my house came into view. I gave him a bright smile.

"That would honestly be so great. I'm glad I'll at least know someone there," I told him, brushing the hair out of my face with a small laugh.

"You, me, and Bella have to get together sometime too. The trio is all moved back and together again," he teased, causing me to laugh.

"I look forward to it," I told him truthfully. I took out my phone, luckily no missed calls or texts from my mom. I handed him my phone, "here, put your number in and I'll text you." I watched as he grabbed my phone with a smile and began typing in his number. Before handing it back to me, he pulled me in closer to him and held the phone in front us, making the flash go off which in turn caused me to laugh. He brought the phone closer so I could see. His contact picture was now the two of us, him giving a handsome smile and me laughing- mouth open and eyes closed. I looked like a total dork.

"Jacob Black, famous photographer. I see it now," I teased him with a shake of my head as I took back my phone. He laughed and and took a step back.

"See you tomorrow, B. Bright and early!" He called as he turned back into the woods. I shook my head, my heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. 

"Jacob Black," I muttered under my breath, staring at the space he disappeared through for a moment before entering my house.

Now all I had to do was get through my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother woke me with the smell of huckleberry waffles wafting up the staircase and into my bedroom. It was my favorite breakfast and the perfect meal to start off the morning. I sat up in my bed and stretched, my eyes glancing at the clock on my bedside table. 6:30 a.m. it read in glaring red letters. Pouting, I decided to roll off my bed and walk towards my closet to get ready, I wasn't a morning person. 

"Honey, you awake?" My mother called from down below, the sound of sizzling bacon filling the silence before I answered.

"Yeah, mom! I'll be down in a second!" I changed into some casual [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/25/dc/0125dcea362c9f6825a69c7322fff5f1.jpg), nothing too fancy. I pulled a hairbrush through my stubborn hair before going to the bathroom to finish making myself look decent and then headed downstairs.

"You're growing up so fast," my mom told me, tears springing to her eyes. Usually, I would roll my eyes at her sentiment, but today I just walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I know, ma'."

She handed me a plate that consisted of two delicious waffles sprinkled with powdered sugar, two crisp pieces of bacon and 1 sausage link as well as a side of syrup and a fresh glass of orange juice. Yum. I brought it over to the table and sat down, not even wondering of my father's absence. I knew he was with Charlie at the police station, trying to go through everything about my brother's disappearance. Charlie was a good friend, even though he seemed to side with the idea that my brother was dead, he still went through all of this extra effort to give my father closure. 

I finished most of the plate of food when my phone buzzed. Jake's name popped up onto my screen along with his message: 'Better not be late to school or I won't make anymore mud pies with you'. I rolled my eyes and laughed under my breath. Jake and I had been texting all night until I had inevitably fallen asleep on him. I'm glad that it seemed like not much had changed between the two of us, he was still the goofy Jake I remembered and loved. I wonder if Bella remained the same too. 

I stood up and walked my dishes over to the sink, "Alright, ma'. I better head out if I don't want to be late. My first day and all."

"You'll do great, Blake," she told me, kissing my cheek before shooing me out the door, "I love you! And don't forget to get gas, you're running low!"

"Love you too, I won't," I promised her as I unlocked the door to my [car ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/c3/2a/3dc32ab07275bff1ca07dc333556533e.jpg)and hopped in. I started it up before shooting Jake a quick ' _omw_ ' text and began backing out into the road.

The drive to the school wasn't terrible. It was a bit of a long drive, but the scenery definitely made up for it. Finally I pulled into the school and luckily managed to find a decent parking space.

"You can do this, Blake Avery Biers," I told myself as I stared myself down in the rear view mirror, trying to force myself to be confident. Exiting the car, I made sure to grab my backpack before heading inside the school building. I found the main office right away which is super helpful. The lady handed me my schedule, my locker number and combination, and a school rulebook. I thanked her before leaving to go find my locker, thankfully I had arrived early to give myself time to figure everything out. Locker 13. Aha! Found it.

I put in the locker combination and pulled the handle up but it didn't budge.

"What.." I murmured to myself as I tried again only to have it do the same thing. I scoffed.

"Need some help?" I familiar voice asked behind me, causing me to grin.

"Yes, please," I laughed, stepping out of the way to watch Jake pop open my locker with ease. He didn't even see the locker combination.

"I had this locker last year," he explained with a wink, causing me to blush.

"And here I thought you were developing super powers," I teased before giving him a hug as thanks.

"Is this Blake?" A boy asked, walking up behind Jake. He had a big, goofy grin on his face like a little kid. A little kid in a 6 ft tall body. 

"The one and only," I grinned back, giving him a small bow. Two more guys walked over too. Was everyone at this school majorly buff?

"This is Seth," Jake told me, ruffling the first kid's hair before pointing at the other two, "and that's Embry and Quil." 

"Pleasure to meet you," I said politely, giving them my best smile.

Seth grinned back, "Pleasure is all mine." I blushed and giggled behind my hand. He was so adorable!

Jake rolled his eyes and gave him a little shove. "Anyway, B. What's your schedule?"

Laughing, I handed the boys my schedule who all hovered over to look at it. Turns out I had English with Seth and Paul, someone I had yet to meet, Study Hall with the whole crew according to them, Math with Embry, Jake, and another friend of their's Jared, then Lunch. History with Leah (Seth's sister) and Quil, Science I had alone, and then Gym was with Jake and Paul again. Sounded exciting. The bell overhead rang, telling us to disperse and head to class. 

"My lady?" Seth asked, holding his arm out with a goofy grin on his face, causing me to laugh, but I took it anyways. 

"See you during Study Hall, Blake," Quil and Embry told me, giving me a smile before they went their separate ways.

"Bye, Blake," Jake told me, squeezing my hand quickly before letting go. Before I could say anything back Seth was hauling me through the crowds of people and down the hall to our first class, making lame jokes that made me laugh. I took a seat in the front of the class next to Seth. I loved English. Reading and writing incredible stories about different times, worlds, universes even. There was something romantic about the way a mind could wander and create these ideas. Thankfully, the teacher didn't make me stand and introduce myself to the class, I don't think she even realized I was new. The class went by really well. Despite Seth's goofiness, he took school really seriously and stayed concentrated the whole period which honestly was a relief. The bell rang and I packed up my things.  The teacher handed me a book, a worksheet, and a syllabus before I left. Homework on my first day, yippie. 

"You want to sit with us during Study Hall?" Seth asked politely, holding his arm out for me again which I gladly took. He was like a human shield against the crowded hallways. 

"I think I can schedule that into my calendar," I teased, making him laugh, "Lead the way, kind sir."

"Well of course, fine lady!" He played along back before he began galloping down the hall like he was on a horse, pulling me along with him. I wish I could say it was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me, but I was having fun.

We entered the library giggling, causing the library to shush us which made us giggle harder. I managed to contain myself as we walked over to the group table. Jake pulled out a chair for me at the end and I sat in it, my back towards the door. I gave him a smile.

"You and Seth seem to be hitting it off," Jake observed, his arm loosely laying across the back of my chair.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I can tell we're going to be great friends." Seth was cute, but I didn't know anything about him other than he's funny. While we did have an immediate connection, it was more along the lines of friendship. I had a feeling we'd be best friends.

"Blake?" A girl at the end of the table asked, a tilt to her head. She was sitting on the lap of another guy I didn't know, but I'm guessing he was one of Jake's friends. I nodded my head. "Hi! I'm Kim and this is Jared! It's great to finally have another girl around here," she laughed which made me smile.

"Nice to meet you!" I told her, before pulling out my English syllabus to read through it.

"Paul." "Jared announced, I heard the sound of the door opening behind me but I didn't bother to turn around yet.

"Finally showing up for class," Embry joked, high fiving Quil.

"I was running late," an angry voice started, "and then some idiot in a yellow jeep decided to park in my spot."

I hadn't brought myself to turn around until the mention of the yellow jeep, my yellow jeep. 

"That idiot would be me," I told him, turning around in my seat and peering up at him through my eyelashes, an apologetic smile on my face.

He was muscular like the other boys, his dark hair cropped short and his skin a beautiful russet color. His hardened eyes soften when he saw me, his mouth going slack, and his clenched fists loosened. I felt my cheeks heat up under the intensity of his stare and my heart skipped a beat. 

"Sorry, I'll, uh, I'll move it-" I told him, unable to really put together a sentence. 

"No, no, it's, uh, it's fine," he assured him, his gaze unwavering. I nodded and turned back to the group. Everyone was staring at Paul in disbelief, everyone except Kim who was grinning madly at me. I could still feel Paul's eyes on me. 

"Paul, can I speak with you outside for a second?" Jake send through clenched teeth. I looked over at him and realized he was angry. Jared quickly got up as well and I watched as the two boys grabbed Paul by the shoulders and lead him out the door. He gave me one last desperate glance before the doors closed behind them and they were gone.

"Well," I stated with an awkward laugh, my hand reaching up to scratched the back of my neck, "that was oddly... intense."

"You don't even know the full of it," Seth grinned, everyone letting at a relieved laugh to break the silence. Everyone but me, I must not have gotten the joke. Kim moved over to where Jake had been sitting and grabbed my hand.

"We'll be seeing a lot more of each other now," she said with a mischievous grin. Before I could ask more about what was going on, the bell rang.

Since Jake and Jared were nowhere to be seen, Embry walked with me to our next class. 

"Blake. You know, your name sounds familiar. Could you possibly be the same Blake that pushed me out of a tree when we were kids?" He asked, glancing over at me with a cocked eyebrow trying to keep away a smile. I let out a loud laugh.

"The very same," I answered, grinning as I remembered his arm had actually broken from the fall, "I completely forgot you and Quil used to hang out with us occasionally. How's the arm?" 

"It feels a lot better now," he grinned, holding the door open for me as we entered the classroom, "you're lucky I'm a fast healer."

"It wasn't my fault! You kept tickling my feet while we were the tree. It was a natural reaction to kick!" I responded defensively. throwing my arms out in a wide gesture, "You're the one with the bad balance."

He chuckled. "True, true." 

The rest of my classes flew by quickly, I got to meet and learn more about Jake's friends and we got along really well. By the time school was over, Jake, Jared, and Paul had yet to come back and it made me worry. I said goodbye to Quil and Embry as they passed and headed to my car. Once I got in, I sent Jake a text.

' _hey, jakey-pancakey. everything okay with jared & paul?'_

Jake responded almost immediately.

'Everything's fine, bumblebee. We just had to take care of something. I'll see you tomorrow. I can pick you up if you want?'

' _nah, man, it's good. my car works like a charm. see u tmrw_ '

I pulled out of the parking lot and began to head home. In retrospect, I should have known I would have jinxed myself. I was driving down the secluded road about a mile away from my house, humming to whatever song was on the radio, when my car made an odd sound and began to slow down. My mother's words flashed through my head as I pulled off onto the side of the road, "Don't forget to get gas!"

"No, no, no," I pleaded as I tried to restart my car. It was no use. My head fell onto the steering wheel in defeat, "this sucks."

I'll just have to walk home, I thought to myself. I got out with my things and began walking. I hadn't made it very far before it started raining.

"Really?" I yelled angry at the sky, my arms raised, "is this necessary?" A loud ripple of lightening shot across the sky followed by thunder in response. Soaking wet, I headed back to my car, a bit of a stomp in my step. Once I was safely secure in my vehicle, I took my phone out to call my mom when the low battery flickered across the screen before shutting off. I threw my head back against the headrest with a groan in defeat. What was I supposed to do now?

Like a savior, a black truck rolled up beside me with their window rolled down. Quickly, I rolled mine down as well to come face to face with the mysterious (and handsome) Paul. And I looked like a drowned rat.

"Need a lift?" He asked nervously, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. I nearly cried.

"Yes, please!" I rolled up my window before jumping into Paul's truck with my belongings, "You're a live saver. Knight in shining armor, superhero, whatever title you like best."

A light blush went across his cheeks as he shrugged, "it's no problem." 

I gave him my address and we were on our way.

"I'm Paul Lahote, by the way," he told me glancing over at me before tightening his hand on the shift stick.

"So they say," I grinned in response, "I'm Blake Biers, middle name Idiot."

I had only been teasing and had even laughed a little but his face still dropped when I brought up the earlier incident.

"I'm really sorry about that, Blake," he insisted, his eyes ridden with guilt. My name on his lips sent a little flutter through my stomach. I put my hand on his warm shoulder reassuringly.

"No harm, no foul, Paul. Looks like I won't be parking in your spot tomorrow," I joked, pulling a small laugh from him as I pulled my hand back.

"I'll take care of it," he assured me, "I'll tow it into my dad's shop and fix it up."

Paul seemed really sweet. I smiled to myself and fiddle with my hands, "I just forgot to get gas. I forget things sometimes."

"Easy fix, then," he grinned as we pulled up to my house, the rain subsiding a bit.

We sat in silence for a moment before I began to gather my things, "thanks for the ride, again." I was about to exit his truck when he stopped me.

"Wait! Give me your arm," he told me with a smile so charming that I couldn't help but comply. He grabbed a pen from his dashboard and began writing on my arm, "in case you need another knight in shining armor sometime."

I blushed when I realized he wrote his number on my arm. 

"Or if you want to grab some pizza or just talk or anything really," he continued rambling, his cheeks heating up causing me to giggle. 

"I'll definitely take use of this."  

We grinned at each other before I climbed out and ran inside to avoid more rain. He didn't drive away until I was safely inside. I continued running until I got to my room where I leaned against my closed door with a stupid grin stretching across my face. I put my phone on the charger and wrote Paul's number down on a sticky note so I could clean off. Humming happily, I threw my backpack onto my bed before entering the bathroom. I wanted to get out of my wet clothes and take a warm shower so I began undressing. I washed my hair, face, and body before getting out and drying off with a towel. I changed into my [pajamas ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/8b/e8/128be8acc11edd837d2eac45f4c7007f.jpg)before heading back to my room to see if my phone had turned on.

Two texts and one missed call.

The missed call was from my mom and she left a voicemail. I lifted my phone up to my ear to listen to it. " _Hey, honey. I got called into the hospital for an emergency, I might not get back until late. Love you."_  My mom is a nurse at Forks' Hospital and gets called into work a lot. Damn, I'd have to make my own food. 

My dad texted me saying he's going to Seattle for the rest of the week. I didn't reply. We had been so close but since my brother went missing it's like I don't even matter to him anymore. It hurt, but I want to know what happened to Riley as much as he did.

The last text was from Jake, 'Okay, if you're sure.'

I'd forgotten that he'd offer me a ride to school, which wasn't needed until now. 'o _n second thought, pick me up at 7_ '.

'See you then!'

I laid in bed and got out my homework. I finished my math assignment fairly quickly, I was good with numbers. Then I had my English homework, which would have been easy if I wasn't a week behind. We were reading  _To Kill a Mockingbird_  and had to answer questions along the way. I skimmed more than I read the book just to catch up and managed to answer most of the questions besides one. I grabbed my phone to text Seth for help before I realized I didn't have his number. Then, I remembered that Paul was in that class, he'd just missed today. I grabbed the sticky note and typed Paul's number in.

' _h_ _elp! in need of a knight in shining armor stat. the princess (me) is currently struggling w/ homework. send ur best knight._ '

I got a text back almost immediately.

' **seems like im the best you got. what can i assist the princess with?** '

' _u will just have to do ;) kidding. i need help w/ those english questions. oh yeah btw we have english, study hall & gym together. hope u can handle that much blake in ur day_ _'_

' **can never have too much blake in my day ;) what part do you need help on?** '

A smile was glued to my face as I read is text, my heart fluttering. 

' _oh hush, wait til u know me better u will see_.'

He helped me with the rest of the assignment and I continued to lay in bed texting him. We were in the middle of a bad pick up line contest when my stomach growled and I realized how late it was. I unplugged my phone and stumbled into the kitchen to make some Mac N Cheese. 

' **hey it's been great chatting with you but i've gotta go, night** '

The text was so abrupt it made me curious what had happened, but instead of asking I just texted him goodnight before I finished making food. After I finished eating, I cleaned up my mess before heading back upstairs for bed. The house was so empty and lonely with just me in it. Maybe I should get a dog. Riley loved dogs.

That was my last thought as my head hit the pillow and I fell sound asleep. 


End file.
